You Got 101 Days
by HappyPNF
Summary: Harry's life was hitting a bleak point. Voldemort's back and Sirius, one of his only connections to his parents, is dead. And now to add to the plate, Harry seems to have a strange hallucination... and a deadline. Oneshot for now, might be developed later on. Rated T... implied pairing.


**A/N: Another idea written down...  
**

**DISCLAIMER: NOPE, NOT THE OWNER OF HARRY POTTER. THAT RIGHT GOES TO JK ROWLING.**

* * *

Harry stared out of the barred windows on Privet Drive. The midnight crescent moon cast barely any light in the dark. The streetlights that lined the street and the random windows with lights illuminating their respective rooms was the only sources of light in the otherwise pitch black darkness. Harry sighed wistfully; his current mood and state of mind was no better than the environment outside. Voldemort was back, Sirius is dead, and he's stuck in a hell-hole. What else can life throw at him? Harry seriously did not want to know; with his track record, things seemed to always end in some tragedy. Damn… Harry hoped he was not related to Shakespeare, now that would be weird.

Harry continued his staring outside until he felt a strange presence behind him. Harry turned around and saw… nothing? Harry swore he felt something though. A voice that spoke in the room confirmed his suspicions, "Psst! Dad!"

Huh? Dad?! WTF is this voice?! Harry felt like he was going crazy; is this how you descend into amnesia?

The voice again said, "Dad! Harry! Hello?!"

Harry looked around wildly to see nothing.

The voice said, "Dad! Hurry! I can't keep this connection for long!"

Harry sighed and decided to reply to the voice, "Even though I think I'm going crazy, speak."

The voice obliged, "Thank Merlin, I knew Aunt Hermione could do it! Anyhow, err… I'm your future son."

Harry replied, "Is this a joke?"

The voice said, "No! I am your future son, or rather, one of your future sons. You lived long enough to see your sons grow up a couple years, but because you did not defeat Voldemort, he ultimately killed you. Now the only ones I know that are still alive is Mom, Aunt Hermione, Uncle Ron, and my brothers. Aunt Hermione had managed to research a time-space continuum or something like that and found a way for me to be able to communicate to you. So here I am to send you a message; Aunt Hermione has figured that you have exactly 101 days from now to defeat Voldemort. Fail to do so will mean the end of the wizarding world and your eventual death a couple years from now. Now to help you, Aunt Hermione has managed to find a way slip your future self into this time and have you inhabit your future body. Your future body will obviously be older, be able to wield magic without restrictions, and some other things like wandless magic, silent casting, and a lot more strength. So will you agree?"

Harry shrugged, "My life is shot to hell as it is; to hell with it, sounds better than where I am right now. It's not like I have a choice anyways; you said I'm going to die if I don't right? Tell Hermione to do it."

The voice replied, "Great! I'll tell Aunt Hermione now!"

Harry quickly said, "Wait! What's your name? And who's my wife?"

The voice mulled over the question for a moment, "I don't know if I can tell you; we are already messing up the timeline right now with me speaking to you. As for your wife or rather my mother… she's beautiful, cheerful, and at times is like a chameleon."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Chameleon?! What the he-double chopsticks?! I'm going to marry a chameleon?!"

The voice chuckled, "I said LIKE a chameleon. Oh, here she is."

A distinctively female voice said, "Wotcher Harry."

Harry fumbled slightly, "Err...umm... hi...hi?"

The female voice laughed, "Is that how you greet your wife after leaving her for five years?"

Harry was slackjawed and had no clue what to say besides, "Err..."

The voice of "his son" was heard again, "Mom is just wanting to hear you again after all these years Dad. For me too; I actually never had the chance to meet you as you died a couple days after I was born. So anyways, Aunt Hermione said you should starting being in your future body about right now. Oh yeah, she said that you should prepare to feel like you're falling."

Harry widened his eyes as he felt himself fall through the floor. Harry never had the chance to scream as he saw himself falling into a dark endless looking void and his world went black.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? I think I might develop this into a story later on, but I'm tied up at the moment. Thanks for reading and any reviews and support are always appreciated!**


End file.
